Shinra Kusakabe
|romaji = Shinra Kusakabe |alias = Demon |gender = Male |age = |birth date = October 29th |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Red |affiliation = Eighth Fire Brigade |rank = Fire Soldier |status = Alive |relatives = :*Grandmother :*Mother :*Younger brother :*Father |type = 3 |combustion = Feet |manga debut = Chapter 00}} Shinra Kusakabe Shinra Kusakabe}} is the main protagonist of the manga Fire Brigade of Flames. He is a Third Generation Fire Officer at the Eighth Fire Brigade of Tokyo. In training school, he was nicknamed Demon due to having been blamed for something unknown at this point in his past.Fire Brigade of Flames Manga: Chapter 00, page 48 Appearance Shinra is a young boy of average height with short and spiky dark brown hair, and glowing red eyes. He's first seen wearing a black suit over a white shirt, a pair of black trousers and black boots which burnt like many others when he ignited them to save Iris.Fire Brigade of Flames Manga: Chapter 00, page 26 - 28. He was later given a Bunker gear, which consists of a tank top buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses a middle part that's strapped to his shoulders, and dark colored shorts. Those are later topped by protective outer jacket and trousers, and finished with a helmet.Fire Brigade of Flames Manga: Chapter 00, page 32. Personality laughing at Shinra's grin.]] Shinra is energetic and confident, not hesitating to act immediately when the time calls for it and is very proud of his ambition of becoming a hero. However, Shinra suffers from Nervous laughter, which is a real life condition where animals naturally grin or show their teeth when nervous, stressed, angered or uncomfortable. Such things as running into a schoolgirl even made him nervous and when he saved Iris from a falling object.Fire Brigade of Flames Manga: Chapter 00, page 8. He was quite easily made shaky by Akitaru Ōbi staring him in the face, and is naturally nervous around girls since he's been in training with males only for an extended period of time.Fire Brigade of Flames Manga: Chapter 00, page 41. Aside from this, he isn't easily agitated by other people's words and opinions on his ambitions, as demonstrated when Takesa Hinawame asked if he wanted to become a hero just for his reputation.Fire Brigade of Flames Manga:Chapter 00, page 38. Background During his childhood, an event happened in which involved flames''Fire Brigade of Flames Manga'': Chapter 00, page 48, and led to Shinra attempting to move to his grandmother's. However, she thought of him as a monster, calling him a demon and saying he doesn't even realize what he has done. This occurrence led to Shinra being blamed, even though Shinra states himself that there was another "black shadow" besides his on that day. Fire Brigade of Flames Manga:Chapter 00, page 49. It is also known that during his childhood, possibly prior to this event, he made a promise to his mother to become a hero, so that he could protect her and his little brother.Fire Brigade of Flames Manga:Chapter 00, page 47. Plot Joining the Eight Fire Brigade Shinra attempts to catch up with the train, which has already left the station, but, while on the move, he notices that his foot is flaming up, which distracts Shinra, causing him to bump into a girl, who gets scared way by the boy's creepy and awkward grin. Saddened that he was not able to use his powers to catch up with the train, Shinra, while in the train station, hears an alarm and notices that the train was caught in flames, from which, a flaming creature appeared. As the boy readies himself to face the threat, a person announces that the Eight Fire Brigade has arrived to save the station. Told by Takehida Hinawa to leave, the boy overlooks how the man handles the situation, impressed that the man was able to extinguish and kill the combustion human with low difficulty. When the lights start falling from the ceiling, straight at Iris, Shinra jumps in to save the woman, revealing his powers to the public and burning through his shoes in the process. When asked who he was by Takehisa, Shinra introduces himself as a Fire Soldier, to be enrolled in the Eight Fire Brigade. Shinra later arrives at the Eight Special Fire Brigade Church, where he is given his own uniform, and meets Akitaru Ōbi, while also being formally introduced to Takehisa. The two superior Fire Soldiers then tease Shinra when they learn of his nervous laughter, following up with a question regarding why he decided to join the brigade, to which he replied that his ambition is to become a hero. A little bit later, Shinra meets Maki Oze and is formally introduced to Iris. The boy gets excited, having attention of two attractive girls, which was unusual for him in the past. Akitaru then delivers a talk regarding known information of the Human Combustion Phenomenon, which makes Shira recall his past and current ambition in the process. While in bed, Shira thinks about the black shadow that has wronged him in the past, but his train of thought gets cut short when the sound of a siren signals trouble. Maki runs into the boy's room, telling him to get dressed and informing him of the situation in the process. Shinra, alongside the rest of the team, gets into the Special Armored Fire Vehicle, known as "Matchbox", and moves out, dedicated to become a hero and encouraged by Akitaru to do his best. Powers and Abilities Shinra is a Third Generation Combustion user, able to ignite, control and utilize the flames he generates to his own will. Combustion Shinra is a Third Generation Combustion user. This allows him to ignite his own flames and utilize them to his own will. So far, he has only shown the ability to ignite fire on his feet, allowing him to run at quicker distances. The ashes he leaves on the floor in image of his footprints are called the "Devil's Foot-Prints".Fire Brigade of Flames Manga: Chapter 00, page 31. Gallery Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Fire Officer Category:Special Eighth Fire Brigade